Roses
by AshandMistyLover3
Summary: my FIRST fanfic ever! be nice please! may wonders why drew gives her roses? so she askes him! see what he says :) DAML!


**authors note: ok so this is my first fanfic so please don't flame too much. the first part is may's POV and the second part is in 3rd person (just in case you get confused)**

* * *

He did it again.

I just won another contest, and he gave me another rose.

He always says it's for my beautifly but i know it's really for me. but I always wonder why. why? why does he gives me the roses? what does it mean? I've heard that roses are given to congratulate a friend. Does that mean he sees me as more than just a rival, and as a friend...or something more? I'll ask him. Yeah. Next time I see him, I ask him why he gives me the roses.

* * *

"And the winner is...MAY FROM PETALBURG CITY!" Vivian announced. The crowed cheered for the young girl who just won the contest. May, smiling widely, ran out onto the field and tightly hugged her newly evolved Glaceon.

"Glaceon, WE WON!" May squealed with happiness. "Glaceon!"(YAY!) her Pokemon said.

**Later**

At the Pokemon center, May sat quietly on the couch, in front of the fireplace, admiring her new ribbon while her glaceon sat next to her. _"one more! one more ribbon and then i can compete in the Grand festival! And its all thanks to my Pokemon" _May gently petted her glaceon. Glaceon, in return, purred at the touch. _"And I beat HIM! FINALLY I BEAT -" _A hand tapped on her shoulder intruped her from her thoughts, and even scared her a little.

"AHH-"she turned around to see who touched her "Oh Drew, it's just you"

"Yeah, who'd you think it was? Harley?" He said as he flipped his bangs in his usual cocky manner.

"I uh,... what did you want drew?" she said as she crossed her arms, starting to get annoyed.

"I wanted to say congrats on winning the contest" he pulled out another rose from where ever he had it. "And to give yo-I mean give your beautifly this rose, she was really good" If may had been paying attention, she would have noticed the slightest bit of red on the top of drew's cheeks.

_"i have to ask him. this could be my only chance. beautifly? oh drew, i got you now." _she thought while she accepted the rose. "ya'know drew, i didn't use my beautifly this time." she smirked. at this drew's blush grew stronger.

_"oh shoot! what do i do now?" _"I...uh...well then give it to your glaceon, I don't care." Drew started to turn around and walk away when he felt something warm touch his wrist. it way may. her hand was firm enough to make sure he didn't leave but was loose enough not to hurt him.

_" it's now or never" _May took in a breath. "drew? can i ask you something?" she let go of him. drew, slowly but surely, turned around to face her. his whole face now a light pink, but may didn't notice.

drew sighed " fine, but make it fast." he said trying to contain his blush.

now it was mays turn to blush. her cheeks turned red as she looked down at the rose she held in her hands. "um.. well i, i wanted to know, if - if the roses, if the roses are really - for my Pokemon, or if their f-for m-me?" may was just as shocked at herself as drew was.

_" does she suspect something? i hope not! why does she want to know? I mean I know the roses are for her, her friends know the roses are for her, heck! her POKEMON know the roses are for her! so why wouldn't she want to know?" _"um, i uh...well...their for your Pokemon of course!" his face now very red.

_"why wont he say their for me. i know their for me, i have for a while now, but why wont he admit it?" _"really? are you sure?" may said still holding the rose.

_" ugh, I should just tell her. she obviously doesn't belive me when I say their for her Pokemon. plus, whats the worst that could happen if I do tell her? she could laugh in my face or be creeped out and then not only would i lose the girl I love, but also, my best friend." _drew took a deep breath. "no, the roses are really for you" he said in a hushed tone.

"what did you say? I didn't hear."

"i said, the roses, are really for you may." he said just above a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear.

_"yes! he said it!" _"why? why do you give me these roses?" this is what really made her, and drew, nervous. she knew the roses were for her but why? Was it just to congratulate her...or did he...

drew was silent. he stayed staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. drew sighed again. he looked up to see her face. her face was bright red, just as his was, and she was biting her lower lip. she was nervous about something. drew took step closer to may, so now she had look up to see his face. "I gave you the rose because...because I...I love you,may". he said it. he finally said it. _"wow, I cant belive I just did that. why isn't she saying anything?" _

may didn't know what to say. the person she loved just admitted his love for her. she was stunned. _"this is a dream. this is a dream because the real drew would never say that. but it real! and he feels the same way as I do!" _tears started forming at the corners of her Carmel colored eyes. she flung her arms around drew's neck and cried freely into his shoulder. "oh drew, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that! I love you too, drew!"

drew sighed with relief. he put his arms around her waist and held her close. they just stood there for a few minuets, holding each other. when drew pulled back just enough to see her face. with his thumb, he wiped away a tear from her cheek. he leaned in just a bit so that their foreheads were pressed against each other, and that their noses touched at the tip. may looked into his emerald eyes for a moment, then she started to stare at his lips longingly. drew noticed this, and tilted his head ever so slightly. when may figured out what he was doing, she closed her eyes and tilted her head as well. drew's lips gently brushed against mays. the kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. when they pulled away, albeit nether of them wanted to, they both thought the same thing _"wow". _drew pulled her into another hug. may leaned her head on his shoulder. they just stood their, in pure bliss. when may broke the silence "when" she asked.

"ever since I first gave you a rose. when?" he asked.

"probably, when we were in the cave full of wynauts" she said.

he chuckled at the memory. "so now what?" may asked, with a hint of sadness.

drew kissed her forehead. "well, I was hoping my girlfriend would come travel with me"

may, surprised at what he said "really! you want me to travel with you?"

"of course!" drew, chuckling at her child like excitement. "so, you wanna come with me?"

may thought for a moment, then smiled mischievously. may then grabbed the collar of drew's shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. it was nothing to drastic, but still a very passionate kiss. when she pulled back, for breath, she panted " does that anser your question?" drew just smiled and nodded. drew took mays right hand in his left and they started to walk up the stairs to their rooms when may suddenly gasped "oh my gosh! i almost forgot about glaceon!" she turned around to see glaceon had already gone into her pokeball. "oh well, i guess she was tired" she picked up glaceons pokeball and put it back on her belt. she looked back up at drew, who was waiting for her on the first step of the stairs. she held out her hand, signaling him to come over and take her hand. drew shook his head and laughed as he walked over to her, took her hand, and led her up the stairs. when they reached may's room, drew kissed her goodnight, and left to go to his own room. when he reached his room he slipped out of his clothes and lay on his bed thinking _"wow, just, wow." _he fell asleep thinking about the girl he loved.

at the same time may was in her bed thinking about the same thing. _"best day ever" _she fell asleep smiling and dreamed of a certain green haired boy.

* * *

**so.. i know this was really bad, so dont flame too bad. i know i made the two act a little OOC i completely made this up as i typed. so yeah. please review!**


End file.
